Beyond the Squared Circle
by Thunderxtw
Summary: Tina Armstrong must take on new challenges more severe than anything she has ever faced. Decisions are made, risks are taken, and a mystery unravels as she gets closer to her objective.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hello all, long time no see. I'm back again with another story, and this time its about the blonde bombshell herself. Took me a while to finally get it up, but its here. I hope you guys'll enjoy it.

_Beyond the Squared Circle_

_Chapter 1 _

Confetti fell from the rafters like rain, in sync with the exploding fireworks set off high above the ring. Tina clutched her awarded championship title belt against her bosom before holding it up in the air for everyone to see. This perhaps had to be the best day of her life and she did not bother to hold back from shedding tears to express happiness either.

Photographers snapped pictures and even frantic reporters were rushing in with microphones to get a quick comment from her. Her manager and close friend Zack shooed away all the media and paparazzis, prodding her toward the backstage area. A mob of crazed fans seemed to be after her as well once they exited the building to head for the limousine waiting for them.

"Hurry, get in!" Zack's voice was urgent, much higher pitched than usual.

Tina followed his lead and slammed the limousine door shut once she got in, just in time before the wild mob could swarm them. They shared a chuckle between punctuated pants while staring through the tented window as the vehicle sped off.

"Phew, that was a close one." The man in sunglasses wiped a cloth against his sweaty forehead. "They probably would have torn off our arms and legs if they would have gotten a hold to us."

Tina giggled at his little joke, a hand obscuring her mouth. "You're telling me, honey. You should see how people react when daddy tries to leave the building. He can hardly get out the front door without being attacked by the fans."

"I'd imagine your dad having a hard time getting out of any door, Tina." Zack smiled, pouring himself a glass of champagne after popping the cork.

Her laughing ceased with narrowed eyes. "Watch it. I could say the same about your mother. She's not someone I'd call thin either."

"Alright alright. You made your point. Here, have a drink with me, champ." She took the second glass he poured and tapped it against his in toast. "So, what's on the agenda for tomorrow?"

"Daddy's birthday is coming up. I want to surprise him this time, and I have already made arrangements. There's going to be so much going on, so I expect you to be on your best behavior. But enough about that, lets worry about now."

She turned her gaze toward the window, watching the many buildings of the city flash by in blurs. The night was still young and celebrating seemed to be the next best thing. Tonight, she was going to have the time of her life.

* * *

Tina felt a cold chill bite into her bare legs upon exiting the vehicle once they reached the hotel. They had danced, ate, and even drunk as much as their stomachs would allow at the nightclub. She had not had this much fun in years. 

Exhaustion was settling in with her eyes fighting to stay open. If she were to walk around any longer, she would collapse. She exhaled a yawn while waving a brief farewell to Zack on the way to the elevator. A trip to the fifth floor and down the fresh scented hallway brought her to room five hundred. She slid the keycard through the slot and pulled the door open, welcomed by a slight breeze from inside. The lamp on the dresser was still active, providing light and warmth to the otherwise cold room.

Tina had laid her title belt across the table and disrobed to fit into the nightclothes hanging off the chair. She folded her legs Indian style on the bed, seizing the framed picture of Bass and her younger self off the nightstand to look at. They had been apart for several months, but he was coming back to see her on his birthday. No doubt they would have so much to talk about and catch up on.

_"Daddy..."_

A pull of the chain snuffed out the lamp and Tina rested flat on her back with eyes staring up at the ceiling before shutting them.

The day after tomorrow could not come any faster.

* * *

The constant beep of the alarm clock had awoken Tina, the digital numbers reading past seven. She blinked the sleep from her eyes, never recalling to have set the machine to go off in the first place. 

"Morning, sleepy head." Came a familiar voice in her ear while she sat up from the pillow.

Zack sat by the edge of the bed, tickling her bare toes through the blankets.

Tina gasped, screaming in shock at the top of her lungs before rolling off the bedside. "Damn it, Zack! How the hell did you get in here? You don't just come into people's rooms like this!" She gave him the coldest glare she could summon and stood up off the floor.

He snickered and flashed a plastic card from his pocket. "Simple. I got a key to your room, just for safety reasons."

A quick breath intake and she crossed her arms while leaning against the balcony window with a pout. "Yeah right. I'm sure there's more to it than that."

He came off the bed and pulled her body close to his in embracement. Aww, Tina, don't be mad. I just wanted to get you up early so we wouldn't be late."

"Well, you should have called instead." She said, looking away from him without any sympathy. "You wouldn't want someone walking into your room and seeing you in your striped boxers, would you?"

He scratched his chin with a smirk and laughed. "Depends. If it were one of those exotic chicks from Southeast Asia then heck yeah! I'd tell her that the Zack man is open for business."

A smile crept over her lips as the sudden joke drew a giggle. Even when she was in a bad mood, he always seemed to know how to make her chuckle.

"I apologize for barging in on you like this, Tina. I'll give you some privacy now if you wish." He nodded, awaiting her response.

She forgave him with a hug of her own, her voice in a whisper. "Apology accepted. Just next time, call me, ok?"

"Can do." His hands then slid down her back and toward the rump before giving it squeeze through the coal colored cropped pants. In reply, she slapped Zack across the face before escorting him out with a shove.

"Don't touch the merchandise." She said on slamming the door closed.

At last, she was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Beyond the Squared Circle**_

_**Chapter 2**_

The faceplate of the DWA World Championship title belt gleamed like a trophy across Tina's shoulder, polished by the damp cloth she had wiped it with. Such a prestigious prize fabricated of gold and leather deserved much attention just to show how special it was. Within this belt lay several years of history and honor, held by some of the greatest wrestlers of past and present, including her father. Her name would forever rank among those stars, bright stars she had looked up to since childhood.

Anticipation to inform Bass about her latest achievement was starting to rise, as she imagined the proud look he would have. Giving it one final look and rub, she wrapped the belt in plastic and stashed it away in her bag before leaving for the door.

* * *

Tina traversed the hotel hall alongside Zack, retying the American flag patterned sarong about her waist. Around the corner and past a few rooms led to the elevator, opening as if they had just summoned it. Zack hesitated and waved her to step in first before he did. 

The door moaned shut with a chime, followed by an audible jazz rhythm playing from the ceiling speakers. With a slight jerk, the elevator started its descent to the main floor.

Tina had leaned back against the padded walls, releasing a relaxed sigh, hands behind her head. The final arrangements for Bass's birthday party were set in stone, the food and gifts given careful attention. The only obvious requirement left was her father's attendance. A bit lip then came on the thought that maybe she had not done enough to prepare for the party. Perhaps she had missed something else.

"You think daddy's gonna like this?" She lowered the dark sunglasses that darkened her vision to the nose, head pointing Zack's way.

"Humph, after all the trouble you went through he had better," came his reply with a sneer. "I'd see no reason why he wouldn't appreciate such a thing from his lovely daughter."

"Your probably right." She agreed, tilting the sunglasses back up and nodding. "I just want the best for him. He deserves it after all the hard work he has done touring Europe, helping those charities, and busting his butt in the ring to entertain the fans at the age he's at."

"Don't worry about it, Tina. I'm sure he'll like it. You did the best you could." He patted her bare back in reassurance before placing a warm, fixed hand on her shoulder.

A brief smile crept over her face from the compliment. Zack always seemed to know the right thing to say despite his random and silly behavior. Such a gift was rare coming from anyone else.

"You gonna wear that sexy outfit I bought you for Christmas, right?" Zack's voice disrupted her from her thoughts as she turned to him again.

"That atrocious thing?" She grimaced with a shaking head. "No way. Speaking of which, I expect you to dress decent for the party. So please don't wear any of those tacky uniforms of yours. You'll embarrass me again."

The dark skinned American clicked his tongue after a frown. "Girl, name one time I embarrassed you. Just one."

Tina was willing to give several as she gave him a mischievous grin, taking a moment to count the times on each finger. " What about the time you came to my cousin's party naked?"

"Hey, that wasn't my fault!" He protested. "Someone told me it was a pool party and I got my trunks stolen."

Nevertheless, she had proved her point and decided not to comment on the matter any further. Soon, the elevator came open after a confirmation beep and they stepped out toward their destination.

* * *

An opened door led to the indoor pool area, the sun-striped beams coming through the transparent glass ceiling. The air had a strong chlorine smell to it, more powerful than what Tina considered usual. There seemed to be no traces of people around, leaving the room quiet and deserted for her enjoyment. 

The sarong came untied from Tina's fingers before she laid it upon the nearest lounge chair. On removal of the sunglasses, she winked at Zack and made a break for the pool.

The water was cold on her skin when she dove in, swimming around like a zealous fish in the ocean. A time like this was rare since she often spent the majority of it training and dieting to stay in shape for matches. To keep a sleek and agile body like hers was almost impossible without some kind of work involved.

Upon resurfacing for air, she caught Zack's gaze while blinking the semi burning chlorinated water from her eyes. In a suit like that, he must have been dying to cool off. "Coming in?"

He shook his head in rejection, a waved hand gesture to go along with it. "Not in the mood right now. Got something else to do." That same answer he used every time, becoming quite a stale excuse.

She raised a brow and launched a wave of water in his direction, a playful act to convince him. The splash missed, only hitting the tiled floor inches away from his shiny black loafers.

He treaded backward, avoiding the splatters of water. "Hey! Cut that out! You almost got me wet."

A girlish laugh and she did it again, this time with greater force. "Come on, Zack. Get it in the water with me."

"Damn it, Tina. You play too freaking much. This is a new suit. Got that? New suit that's not used for swimming!"

Curse words echoed from his voice through the room on leaving before a slammed door reinstated the silence. The woman shrugged her shoulders and resubmerged herself under water one last time before climbing out. _Perhaps he just needed some time alone _Tina guessed as she slid her feet through the slip-on sandals.

* * *

It had been an hour since she had last seen Zack, extending to two upon examining the clock's digital face. Numerous calls went to his cell phone, yet went unanswered. Not even the blue sky exposed outside the window gave clue to his whereabouts. 

Anxiety sunk to her stomach once she sat down, almost to the point of triggering nausea from within. He had never disappeared on her like this without stating a reason.

Another minute and she would go searching the building for him. The moment her hand touched the knob a soft knock startled her away from it. With an inhaled breath, she opened the door to find Zack standing behind it with his top hat held to the chest. His head was lowered with a frown, inviting himself in without asking.

He closed the door behind him and put his hands to Tina's shoulders with a soft squeeze in lingered silence.

"Where have you been?" she asked him with a vinyl heeled shoe tapping the floor like a worried mother awaiting an answer. "I've been looking for you and…."

"Tina…" the soft tone in his voice stopped her rant, causing the rest of what she wanted to say to slip her mind. "I think you should sit down."

She did as suggested, seating herself on the bed with folded arms. Questions roamed her mind of what this was about while studying him. Not once had she seen Zack look so glum and stiff before. This was unusual for a man like him.

He took a seat on the opposite bed, resting a hand on her wrist where her gaze settled a moment later. "Now Tina, I know how upset you get, so please try to stay calm when I tell you this."

She leaned in closer, curious. "What is it, Zack?"

He cleared his throat, speaking soft and slow thereafter to make sure she caught every word. "I went to the bar to have a drink and I saw it on the news just now. Tina… your father's been abducted."

Her eyes widened upon rising to stand, mouth hung open after a gasp. "What?"

He groaned from the sudden clamped grip that her hand had on his own, continuing to speak between yelps. "He hadn't checked out of that Germen hotel when he was supposed to and when they sent someone up to the room, the place was in ruins with his luggage still there. Looked like an ambush."

"Are you sure?" she said, eyes darting around the room with a chocked voice. "It could all be some big mistake." It could not be her father. He would not have allowed himself to be taken away by anybody.

"I don't wanna believe it either, baby, but its true." Zack reassured after she set his hand free with a released whimper. "What's odd is there were no witnesses that saw or heard the incident. Bass is a pretty big guy, big enough to be noticed. You'd think someone would have saw him get dragged out or something."

Indeed that was true and it made things much more suspicious. "Did they leave a ransom? A name perhaps?" Tina was determined to know everything. This could have been some ploy to make a few thugs rich; at least for what she knew.

"No. Nothing," he refuted, rubbing fingers against the top of his bald head. "They haven't revealed themselves or what their intentions are."

To the windowsill she went, leaning on it with folded arms. Bass was one of the strongest men in the world and to know that he had been taken away angered her more than anything else. Tina was interested to know more, but she would not find anything here.

"I need to go to Germany," she stated.

"Tina, your already scheduled to be there within the next few days." Zack came over to her side, resting a hand on her shoulder supplied with warmth. "You got a title match and some autographs to sign."

"This isn't about autographs or title matches, Zack." She clarified. "I won't be able to concentrate knowing something bad is probably happening to my father while I'm in that ring. I have to find him."

There, she had told him, expecting the response to be less than approving.

"Don't even think about it, Tina. Don't you dare think of blowing this match to go search for him!" Now he was yelling at her as if she were his daughter. "You don't even have a clue of where he's at. Let the police handle it."

"Handle it?" Tina's voice went shrill with hands flickering through the air. "An Armstrong never lets anyone handle it but themselves! My family always looked out for each other for the many decades they've been around, and I intend to do the same with daddy."

His voice lowered into a more calming tone. "Tina, honey, look, this match is huge, the main event. Everybody wants to see it. There's a lot of money involved here. You can't just walk out of it. If you do, they'll possibly strip you of the belt for failing to compete."

She shook her head in disgust, knowing he was right of that becoming a possibility. Yes, the title belt meant a lot to her and he of course acknowledged that. However, family always came first before anything else in her view. Bass would do the same for her in such a circumstance.

"I'm willing to take that risk. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I just sat around and did nothing." She slapped his hand away and peered out the window. "How could you expect me to remain calm? What would you do if it were your daddy?"

A pause came as if he pondered the thought. "I'm sorry Tina, but I'm not going to allow you to throw this fight away."

With closed eyes, she pointed a finger to the door, suppressing a sob. "Leave me, Zack. I need to be alone now."

He backed off, moving toward the door. "As you wish, but please... think about it while you're at it."

The door opened and slammed shut a moment later, confirming his departure. What he had said did not have any success on getting through to her. Tina had already made up her mind the moment the thought dawned upon her. Her eyes then came open with a stern look.

Once she got to Germany, she knew what she was going to do.


End file.
